1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knit slide fastener having a row of fastener elements which is knitted in and along a longitudinal marginal portion of a warp-knit fastener tape simultaneously with the knitting of the warp-knit fastener tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known various types of knit tapes for use in the field of slide fasteners. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 38-11673 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 2-255104 disclose a knit slide fastener comprising a knit fastener tape having a knit ground structure knitted of chain stitches and weft inlaid yarns, and a row of fastener elements of a plastic monofilament knitted in a longitudinal marginal portion of the knit fastener tape simultaneously with the knitting of the knit fastener tape, the fastener element row being knitted merely with the chain stitches of the knit ground structure.
However, in the conventional knit slide fastener, since the fastener element row is secured to the longitudinal marginal portion of the fastener tape only by part of the chain stitches of the knit ground structure, only a limited degree of securing force can be achieved due to a peculiar elasticity of the stitches themselves, and a split of the opposite coupled fastener element rows would tend to occur when the slide fastener is bent upon receipt of an upward thrust on one of opposite slide fastener surfaces.